


Smundig Drabbles

by DreamStar37



Category: Smundig
Genre: Fluff, SigSelf, Sugar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamStar37/pseuds/DreamStar37
Summary: All drabbles about life at Smundig Corp! Basically any short story that's not long enough for it's own thing. These are not in chronological order either, hope you enjoy!





	1. Old Friend

Paperwork.  
It was something Raven still wasn't used to, despite having worked at Smundig for so many months. Luckily, their handwriting was at least readable now. In the beginning, writing had been extremely difficult, a scrawled mess as they struggled to cope. Somehow, despite never having graduated elementary school, Raven was allowed to hold the office job.  
Sitting still for long hours was still a challenge though, more often than not Raven could be found with their feet tucked underneath them. They'd been filling paperwork in silence for a couple hours now, rocking back and forth in their swivel chair. With their free hand, Raven holds their trusty dragon plush, rubbing the soft fabric between their fingers.  
It was comforting, something to fidget with during the long days, and hug at night when they slept. After years of wear-and-tear, the color has faded considerably. What used to be a vibrant purple was now dull, but all things considered it was still in remarkable condition.  
Raven still remembers the day they found it in vivid detail, their oldest friend... Sitting all alone in that abandoned house, almost like it was waiting for just them. Wait, purple dragon...

With a jolt, Raven darts out of the swivel chair to the floor. Scrambling for a moment on the smooth tile, they run full speed to the door. But in their haste, they accidentally run full speed into the still closed door. Right, open the door, yep that's how normal people do things.  
Finally past their first hurdle, they dart down the hallway, reaching Myth's office in only a couple seconds.  
"MYTH!!!" Raven yells, barging into their partners office. The poor dragon startles badly, falling to the floor with a scream and flailing arms. Oops-  
"Y-yes?" Myth squeaks from her new position on the floor, before slowly getting up and dusting herself off.  
Raven winces in sympathy, before hopping up to Myth and gently headbutting her shoulder in apology. Then, they hold up the small dragon plush with a chirp. "Look, it's you!"  
Myth blinks, looking taken aback for a moment before leaning forward to see what Raven was holding. "Oh- it is!" She smiles, inspecting the toy with curiousity.  
"You were looking out for me before we even met!" Raven grins, eyes squinting shut briefly with a calming glow. "I found this years ago, my first friend..."  
Raven pauses, arms lowering slightly as they feel the fabric with their thumb. A wave of nostalgia pulsing through their bones. "Protected me..." They whisper softly, staring down at the plush with half-lidded eyes. This toy, it meant a lot to them. It was always there after a particularly bad nightmare, had survived every hardship right alongside them.  
But... they could protect themself now, and they had more friends than they could have ever asked for too. Myth was the first friend Raven had made here, found hidden away in this very building, just like...  
With a shaky breath, Raven holds the plush up once more, looking down at the floor and blinking rapidly for a moment to clear their bleary vision. Finally looking up after a couple seconds, and locking eyes with their most trusted partner. "I want you to have this." Raven says, forcing a smile which they hope hides their sadness.  
Myth looks surprised, staring down at the offering for a long moment. Slowly, she reaches out and grabs it, and she suppresses a sob. The second the plush is out of their grip, Raven let's their hands fall down, limp at their side.  
"...Thank you..." Myth's voice sounds strained, blinking tears out of her eyes.  
"Please take good care of them." Raven watches Myth with a hopeful expression, fidgeting with the gold trim on their lab coat. _Now you'll be protected too,_ Raven thinks, watching their sibling with a warm feeling in their chest.  
"I will!" Myth grins, reaching out and hugging Raven tightly. They don't even hesitate, hugging her back and relaxing slightly.  
The hug ends all too soon, and Raven takes a step back, already missing the warmth.  
"Alrighty, I'll let ya get back to work now!" Raven says with a toothy grin, already hopping over to the door.  
"Okay, thanks again!" Myth smiles, gently placing the plush on her desk and sitting back down.  
Raven gives a little wave, before carefully clicking the door closed behind them. They pause just outside the doorway, standing silently in the hallway. A strange numbness has spread through their chest, they were... tired.  
"...Goodbye, old friend..." Raven mumbles under their breath, pushing away from the wall and down the hall, back to their office. There was more paperwork to do.


	2. Hello Again

Since coming to Smundig, Raven had made a lot of new friends. It was always interesting learning about their coworkers lives, and it even gave Raven a chance to share a bit themself. They tried to keep it to a minimum, though, couldn't have anyone finding out about... well, it was best to just keep some things in the past.  
After work, Raven would usually hang out with some of their coworkers. Tonight, they were conversing with their fellow traversal agent, Kit. They were in Kit's office tonight, Raven laying star-fished on their back on the floor, staring upside down at who sat Kit slumped back in their swivel chair.  
Kit was one of their favorites to talk with, the quirky blonde agent generally showing them funny memes or videos. Sometimes, Raven even got to watch them play a game, or listen to them read a book. It was nice, getting to be close to people again, to have friends.  
Somehow, the conversation turned to their past, as it often did. Both Raven and Kit were pretty secretive about their pasts, but that wasn't uncommon. A majority of the other Smundig employee's pasts were unknown, it was to be expected.  
"Did you meet anyone in the forest?" The other traversal asks, moving their head sideways to glance down at Raven.  
"I met a lot of people in the forest, one I even worked with for a bit-" Raven trails off, staring at the ceiling blankly as they remembered all their old adventures. As fun as running wild had been, it was kind of lonely.  
"Wait... were they blonde like me?" Kit suddenly perks up, staring at Raven with wide eyes.  
“Kinda..." Raven tilts their head away, trying very hard to remember what their old friend had looked like. It was so long ago, years in fact, since then... A blurry figure, friendly voice, tangled hair... "I think they were blonde, but its hard to remember, why?” Raven shakes their head, the memory giving them a slight headache.  
“Because I also met someone in that same forest you mentioned.” Kit confesses, and Raven stares back with wide eyes as the realization hits.  
"Was that you?!" Raven blurts out, pointing up at Kit in shock.  
“Yeah! That was me! You’re the Raven I befriended!” Kit beams back, just as excited.  
With a gasp, Raven excitedly throws their hands up into the air. “Past purr friend!” With a toothy grin, they wiggle on the floor a bit, before stilling again and letting their arms fall down with a quiet _'thump'_. So Kit was... Noelle? Yes, they're pretty sure that was the name, obviously it was a false name, but Raven hadn't know that at the time. Now that they thought about it, the two did look really similar, they were surprised they hadn't seen it sooner.  
But... that means Kit knew some of Raven's past, too. “...Y’know, I ran away from home, it feels like so long ago…” Raven mumbles after a second of hesitation, vision going unfocused.  
“Same here. Things back in my old hometown got really bad for me. I couldn’t stay…” Kit looks away with a conflicted expression.  
“Sometimes i want to go back, but after all these years, would they even recognize me?” Raven laughs softly, a cold and broken sound that rattles in their lungs like broken glass. Even after all this time, they were still afraid. The missing posters for them had diminished over the years, but every once in a while one appeared, and Raven would frantically tear it down before anyone saw.  
There was no way in hell Raven was gonna let anyone at Smundig find out about that. The only one who sort of knew now was Kit... they wouldn't say anything, would they?  
With a shake of their head to clear the fog, Raven glances up at Kit apprehensively.  
Kit just shrugs at Raven's question. “I don’t know, really. I sometimes think the same thing, but there’s no point now. My mom doesn’t live there anymore. The only thing left there for me is bad memories.” Kit's still not looking at them, a faraway cloudiness to their normally vibrant eyes.  
Raven stays silent for a bit, trying to think up something right to say. “Where you go after this, will there be good memories?” They ask softly, staring at the other's blonde hair quietly.  
“I live here now, and with you and everyone else, I’ve made some truly wonderful memories. It may be chaotic all the time, but I feel like I belong here.” Kit responds, finally looking over and smiling down at Raven happily.  
“Yeah! I’ve had a lot of fun too, I missed this.” Raven smiles back, blinking slowly as they remembered all their new adventures here at Smundig.  
Kit pauses, a look of concern crossing their face before they glance down at Raven again. “Oh yeah, since I told you all those years ago, you know I’m a werecat.”  
“Hm, guess I do..." Raven mumbles, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "That's like, better than 'favorite color' level of friendship, right?” They ask, trying to remember the other's favorite color for a moment before giving up.  
“Yep, it sure is. You’re not gonna tell anyone, though, are you?” Kit now sounds concerned, a slight hint of fear in their eyes.  
“Who would I tell? Secrets are important!” Raven throws their arms out dramatically with a huff. Secrets were very important, after all. And... they had their secrets too, now they were both on a level playing field again. A secret for a secret, two old partners in crime reunited at last.  
Kit sighs in relief, a tender smile gracing their features. “I’m so glad we met!”  
“Me too!” Raven chirps happily. And they really were, after Kit had left all those years ago, Raven had tried not to let it get them down. But at night their thoughts had often wandered back to the mysterious blonde traveler, worrying whether they had gotten to where they needed to be safely. As it turned out, they had, that was comforting to know.  
Kit thinks to themself for a moment, before grinning down at Raven. “Hey, wanna go get some food?” They ask with an upbeat tone.  
At the mention of food, Raven immediately perks up, rolling over and making a little _'mrrrp!'_ sound. "Food?"  
“Yes! I’ll take you to a nice restaurant!” Kit moves to sit upright, grabbing whatever they needed from their desk.  
With an excited gasp, Raven gets up on all fours. “A nice restaurant! I've never been to one!”  
“Well prepare to be wowed. This place has some amazing food! Come on, let’s go!” Kit exclaims with a grin, getting up out of their chair and striding to the door.  
“Yay! Let's go, let's go!” Raven cheers, jumping to stand upright and bouncing around excitedly.

Living at Smundig, despite all the chaos, was something Raven didn't regret.


End file.
